regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Empires of Arcadia: Episode 02
Recap & Umma ]] Day 5 It is a new day and the party continue down the Yangola River in their canoe. The group is expected to arrive at Umma by the end of the day. Eidelon suggets moving slower to avoid ambushes. The party agrees. The Yangola River narrows and flows faster and faster. Then the party come across a tall island in the middle of the river with a large crocodile, and 3 lizardfolk including one shaman. Grub wants to tame the crododile so shouts out to the Crocodile. The lizardfolk hear the noise and turn their attention to the party's canoe. Vahn and Zai fire their longbows at the Goblin Shaman, doing damage, but their standing up in the boat rocks the boat and falls in the water. Vahn soon gets back into the Canoe. Grub uses Entangle on the Lizardfolk. Eidelon tries to paddle up river a little but drops his paddle in the river. The party keep firing on the lizard folk. The giant crocodile goes into the river towards the party, so Grub jumps into the river as a bear and intercepts. Vahn moves the canoe towards the island as the rest of the party shoot at the lizardfolk. The canoe goes up onto the beach. The party take out the 2 regular lizardfolk. The lizardfolk shaman escapes back to a group of other lizardfolk. Grub gets damaged by the crocodile and loses concentration and turns back into Goblin form and the entangle disappears. Grub screams and swims to shore. The party move inland to get away from the crocodile and engage with the lizardfolk. From above 2 lizardfolk use produce flame and throw them at the party and hits Grub and Eidelon. Grub turns into a bear again. The party keep fighting with the lizardfolk, cutting them down. The crocodile catches up with the party and fights with Bear Grub some more. The party, surounded, start to disengage and withdrawl. Grub gets knocked unconcious by the crododile, falling down to the beach below. Vahn gets Grub into the boat and the party escape along with 3 of the 4 other rowboats. The last rowboat is killed by the lizardfolk. Later in the day the party arrive in Umma. It is a 700 population town with palisade walls. There are signs of damage caused by the Green Dragon, Anthrax over the past 100 years. THe party are approached by the town leader, Grace, a middle aged woman. She greets the party and takes them to an abandoned shack to rest. Zai asks the local captain of the guard, Kellen. She tells Zai about the abilities Anthrax has. Anthrax can turn invisible and breaths caustic gas. The dragon's lair is 2 day away. Grug goes meet with a local elder goblin named Flub. Flub shares some fruit and tells Grub the best plan is to use cannon fodder to win. Experience 400 exp each Recap Day 12 The party finish their long rest and prepare for their coming fight with the dragon. The party then talk about different plans to fighht the Antrhax, but dedcide to fight the dragon when it attacks town next. Eidelon gets the plan to get holes filled with spikes and pits. Day 16 The Dragon arrives after the first hole has been finished. The party is in the middle of town hanging out when they hear the cries from the edge of town. Anthrax has arrived. After Didgeridoo casts "bless" on the party, they rush to the town walls along with other reinforcements. On the wall Anthrax is eating a Guardian. Eidelon goes over to the nearby hole with some guardians, and throws a magic missile at Anthrax's Right wing, damaging it, then yells a taunt. Eidelon moves along the wall and breaths her toxic towards Eidelon and a guard, killing the guard and injuring Eidelon. Grub tries to entangle Anthrax, but Antrhax avoids it. Eidelon casts "Shatter" at Antrhax. Zai and Vahn fire at the dragon wings. Grub transforms into a giant spider and tries to web the Dragon's Mouth, but misses. Anthrax backs up and breaths her breath weapon again. Anthrax charges to Eidelon and walls in the pit. Eidelon casts burning hands, sets fire on the tar. The party and the guards attack the trapped dragon. Anthrax casts Misty Step and escapes the pit and flees away from the town. Vahn dashs infront of Anthrax while the rest of the party give chase and catch up. Anthrax turns invisible, but the party can still see her footprints and keep attacking it. Anthrax casts Earth Tremor on the party then goes to flee. Eidelon puts down the fleeing the dragon. Category:Empires of Arcadia Episodes